Cops and Robbers, the Rest of the Story
by glo1196
Summary: Dinner after "Cops and Robbers" and the scenes we wish we got! Rated M. Has some of the Dialogue for Cops and Robbers so can be a spoiler alert for those who have not seen it. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is definitely a one shot, and is rated M so please back out if this isn't your kind of thing. No worries to all who follow my other fanfics they will be updated soon. This is in response to the last episode so if you haven't seen it and DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED BACK OUT NOW! You have been warned. **

**I know I am not the best writer here, and I enjoy any and all constructive criticism, but please understand I do this for fun. I have a full time job, a part time job and 3 kids. Believe it or not this is what I am doing to relax. I hope you enjoy. This came to mind and hopefully you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer – not mine but if Mr. Marlowe wants any suggestion of thing for Beckett and Castle to do…I have a few ;)**

**Chapter 1 and only 1**

"Ah, thank you, " he takes the glass of wine she offers him and looks up at her. "And I didn't get a chance to properly thank you for saving my life." His eyes search hers for answers.

She looks down embarrassed. "Oh there's no need Castle we're partners. It's what we do." Her smile reaches her eyes as she watches him.

"Some of us more than others, of course. " Castle ribs back and she stops midway to clinking their glasses together.

"Wait. What is that supposed to mean?" she is not quite sure she understands what he means.

"Only that this is the eighth time you saved my life, and I have saved your life nine times." He tells her, like he can't believe she didn't know.

"Ok first of all I can't even believe you're keeping score. And secondly there is no way that you have saved my life more than I have yours. Nine? Please!" she turns and starts walking towards the dining room. He grunts in response to her accusation, but follows closely behind her.

"Let's review shall we?" He follows her into the room, as she looks back at him skeptically. "The firs"t time I distracted the mad gunman with the champagne bottle, and that was a "save even you admitted it."

The second time the serial killer who put a bomb in your kitchen, while you were taking a shower. I had to brave the hellish flames to pull you out of your bathtub. I won't be forgetting that anytime soon. I got to see a very different side of you in that rescue, Beckett." He arches his eyebrow as a sly smile crosses his features. The food before them smells delicious.

"Castle, you said you didn't look." A faint blush rises to her cheeks as she looks down at her empty plate. It crosses her mind that the thought of him seeing her naked isn't embarrassing her, just that he said it in front of his family. A warmth bubbles inside her as she thinks of his eyes skimming over her body.

"Hey, you can't blame a man for looking." The food is being passed around and everything smells, looks and tastes delicious. Martha leans over and fills Kate's glass with more wine.

"Funny we never heard the part of him finding you naked. Richard, you left that bit of information out of the story when you told Alexis and I." Martha and Alexis share a knowing look over the table.

"Yeah, Dad what's up with that?" Making her father squirm a little.

"I think we need a toast here. To family, love and better tomorrows." Castle clinks his glass with the three beautiful women at his table. He can't help feeling that this moment is a glimpse into the future he desperately wants. It felt like family, all of them gathered together.

The dinner conversation centers on the day's events. Alexis sits and listens to the conversations around her. She watches Kate as she steals looks at her father. She smiles when he speaks to her and blushes when he mentions her in any positive way. For months her resentment towards Kate has been stirring within her. She was convinced Kate had no feelings for her Dad, that he she just strings him along, but today she thinks she saw what her father has been talking about.

There was no mistaking the look in her eyes. Kate couldn't hide it if she tried. She looks at her father like he is the only one in the room, and finally the anger and resentment starts to dissolve. She sees without a doubt that Kate is scared, but she loves her father, whether she says it or not.

After dinner when Martha and Castle start to clear the table and Kate has been kicked out of the room, Alexis joins her as she watches the city light up the sky before them.

Thank you." Alexis starts. " I know you had a lot to do with rescuing them today. Grams told me you went straight to Dad first," Kate watches the wine in the glass swirl as she moves it. She slowly meets Alexis' eyes. "She thinks she may have interrupted a moment."

"She might have." Kate smiles as she remembers. She knows she wanted nothing more than to hug him and kiss him." Slowly she lifts her glass and takes a sip of the wine.

I need him, Alexis. I can't lose him. He is my best friend, my partner, my…" She can't find the right words. Nervously she licks her lips and draws her bottom lip between her teeth, as she stares at her restless hands playing with the glass. She looks up and her eyes find him in the kitchen, she smiles as she sees him tease Martha about something.

"Have you told him? Kate he loves you. He has loved you for a long time. He doesn't follow you for the books anymore. It hasn't been about the books for a long time." She reaches for Kate's hands to still them. "Please tell him soon, he deserves to know you love him too."

Kate's eyes fly open and she looks at Alexis. Her mouth open and closes before she gives up trying to come up with words to deny her feelings. She looks at the girls and smiles. "I'll try Alexis, its complicated."

"Whatever it is that is keeping you from it Kate you two can deal with it. He was willing to take a bullet for you Kate. Willing to leave Grams and I to step in front of a bullet for you. I thought he wasn't going to make it through last summer when you stopped talking to him. Even when my mother and Gina left him was he never as bad off as this past summer." Tears were welling up in both their eyes as they remembered last summer. Kate reaches over and wraps an arm around Alexis' shoulders.

"I'll share something with you Alexis. I tried more than you will ever know to forget your Dad last summer. I pushed him away, because I am not good enough for him. I am broken and he deserves more than this. You, your Grams and he deserve someone whole, someone without walls. Someone who won't put you in harms way, I really tried." Kate's eyes look down at the city below her. The lights of the city shining against her tear filled eyes. A tear escapes down her cheek before she quickly swipes it away, the memory of last summer still fresh enough to hurt.

"Tell him Kate. He needs to know." Alexis urges, hoping her words would make a difference.

"I need to know what?" Castle arches both eyebrows as he walks over to them.

"Nothing, Mr. Nosey body. I'm going to go upstairs and finish my homework, then going to relax and watch a good movie." She reaches over and gives Kate a quick hug and whispers "thank you." again in her ear. Kate smiles in response.

"Castle, she really is a special kid. You have raised her well." She turns to face him and she notices how close he is to her.

"I can't take credit for her. She raises both of us. I am the lucky one there." Their bodies barely touch and Kate feels his fingers tangle with hers..

"Castle….Rick." her voice quivers as she turns to look at him. Over his shoulder she notices that the lights to the loft have been turned down, and Martha is nowhere to be seen. They are alone. "I was so afraid today. I have never been that scared during a case."

"Why, Kate?" His hand brushes gently against her cheek, tucks her hair behind her ear and lands gently on her shoulder.

"I thought you were all going to die. I thought that all those people were going to die today." Disappointment flashes for an instant across his face. If she had not been looking at him she would have missed it.

"You were great, Kate. " His façade back up and his heart protected again.

"Rick, I was worried about everyone, but you know that's not what I am talking about." Her eyes search his for understanding. "It was you." Her voice was barely a whisper as her eyes shyly meet his. "I can't lose you. "

She reaches up and cups his cheek and strokes her thumb across his face over to his ear. Her fingers play with his ear and she watches as his features change before her. She rises up on her tiptoes as her lips brush featherlike against his. Her hands snake around his neck.

"Kate." His voice is hoarse and so sexy, doesn't dare to hope.

"I tried Rick. I really tried to purge you, to keep you and your family safe from me. I tried to get you out of my system, so I couldn't hurt you. I tried, but I can't do it anymore." She kisses him again, and this time her tongue tastes his lips. She captures his bottom lip and sucks on it. "I need you. I want you…I am tired of running and fighting this." Her body molds to his and he feels her hips grind against his already growing arousal.

A moan escapes her and Castle's arms finally tighten around her waist. His mouth comes alive and he devours her with each kiss. His passion grows with each kiss that finds her lips. His hands tangle themselves in her hair as the smell of cherries assault his senses.

" I heard you. " she whispers afraid that her words will break the spell they are in.

He knows instantly what she is talking about. "How long have you remembered?"

"All along, from the beginning." Kate hangs her head in shame. She knows that this was going to hurt him. As predicted Rick takes a step away from her. His eyes full of hurt and pain she knows she put there. "I knew when you visited me in the hospital."

"Why, would you lie to me? What have I ever done for you to push me away? Will I ever be good enough for you, Beckett?" Reverting to Beckett shows her that the moment they just had is over and gone.

"Don't do this Rick." She reaches for his arm as he steps away from her, putting space between them. His passion filled eyes now darkening with anger.

"I watched you overlook me for one man after the other. I waited for you to see me. I have been there for you whenever you have let me be. I jumped in front of a bullet for you, but I will never be enough will I Beckett?" His voice gets louder and the softness previously seen in his eyes is replaced by anger and hurt.

"Stop it Castle! It has never been about you being good enough. If anything you are too good. Damn it, I am damaged. I am only going to screw this up. I am only going to hurt you, and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have tried everything not to love you for your own good! Do you think it doesn't hurt me to try to give you up?"

His lips crash into her as he pins her to the window behind her. His hands roam her body in a desperate need to feel all of her at once. Her body once again trapped between the window and every inch of him. This time it was his hips that grind against her core causing her to respond instinctively.

"You said you love me." His kisses are hot and she feels herself getting lost in the moment. Getting lost in the arms she has so long waited to feel around her. She grinds her hips in response to him.

"Of course I do writer boy, " she moans between assaults to her lips. "I threatened to come in there and put a bullet in the ringleader's head personally if he touched you. Never once did I correct him when he called you my boyfriend."

His heart swells as he listens to her words. He isn't going to let this moment slip by like the many they have had before.

"Stay with me, Kate" Their foreheads met, as they both get lost in each other's eyes. There is no going back; they were in this.

"Do I get pancakes and bacon tomorrow?" She smiles remembering the last time he made her breakfast. Everyone convinced that they were already lovers.

"Whatever you would like." He mumbles as his tongue licks the pulse point in her neck then nips it with his teeth. The shiver that vibrates through her body fuels his passion. He picks her up and carries her through his study and to his dimly lit bedroom.

She snakes her hands under his jacket and skims it off his shoulders. The material rustles as it lands on the floor in a heap. Her fingers quickly make work of the buttons of his shirt, then pulls the tails out from his pants. Her fingers rake up and down his chest is she savors the feel of his chest. Her lips grudgingly leave his lips and work down his jaw to his neck. She loves the taste of him, the feel of him. She works the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms as it pools alongside the jacket. Her fingers continue to caress the well-defined muscle. She nips at his pebbled nipple, then smoothes over it with her tongue, as she continues her slow teasing trek down his body. She reaches his bellybutton and swirls her tongue in it causing him to gasp.

Her hands deftly work on his belt buckle. His arousal is evident as she rubs her hand roughly over him. His hips respond to her ministrations, as she pulls the belt from loops of his pants. His pants and boxers quickly find themselves thrown carelessly across the room. Kneeling before him Rick feels her warm breath wash gently over his erection. His body shudders in anticipation. Nails grip the back of his thighs as she slowly draws his hips towards her lips. The touch of her tongue on his sensitive tip nearly makes him come undone. His teeth clench as an animalistic growl escapes from deep within his chest. The fingers on his hand tangle in the dark curls of her head, and fight the urge to guide her. Her tongue and lips envelop him deeply and he stops breathing altogether. Her moans of satisfaction send vibrations searing through him as she sucks. Every nerve and muscle in his body responds to her; then his resolve snaps.

Rick lifts her up and places her on the bed. Instinct takes over, and he needs her now. He needs to hear her scream his name as her body shatters in his arms. He has waited for this for so long, and now there was no going back.

He takes his time removing each piece of clothing on her body. His eyes trail down the silky smooth skin, memorizing every inch of her. Her shirt comes off first as he unbuttons it and places soft feather like kisses down her neck to the luscious curve of her breasts. The dark lace bra makes her skin look delectable. Maneuvering the front clasp he rids her of the offending garment, and shimmies down her body, licking and nipping to get a response out of her. The slow torture makes her squirm and buck below him. Her pants and lacey panties are discarded before she knows it. Then without warning he spreads her legs and proceeds to devour her. She trembles under him as he sucks her clit into his mouth, while his tongue works its magic over the sensitive nub. Her tart and sweet scent calls to Rick's primal desires. Kate's body shudders against him as the warmth build between her legs.

Her eyes are dark and lustful. The intense heat between her legs coils and continues to build under his attention. Panting and moaning his name in abandonment, his fingers find her opening and he starts pumping one finger into her. He inserts a second finger and hooks it inside of her. Her body nearly levitates off the bed in response.

"Faster Rick….Harder…..Oh God, Rick. So close…oh my god so close. Please." She pleads and begs him for her release.

His fingers drip with her wetness, as he drives them into her faster, his tongue licks her clit, and he watches as her body finally tenses. Arching her back like an archer's bow and trembling, she shatters around him screaming his name. Her walls spasm around his fingers in aftershocks, as he watches her come down from her orgasm.

Removing his fingers he brings them up to his lips to enjoy his first taste of her. Kate reaches over and brings her fingers between them as they both lick his fingers clean. Ricks eyes turn darker as he watches her enjoy herself.

His fingers explore the flushed flesh lying beside him on the bed again. He kisses her as she catches her breath. Ghosting his fingers in patterns across her chest, Castle skirts her nipples. When his fingers brush near them she whimpers and arches her back in an effort to bring her breasts to his lips. He continues to tease her until her hips move, searching for the friction of his body against her.

Kate's lips find his neck as her hands travel from his chest down to his stomach. Her fingers wrap themselves around him and she begins to stroke him. Without warning she swings one of her legs over his body and straddles him. Her hot, wet center caresses his throbbing erection as she moves teasingly above him. Filling each hand with one of her own breasts, she squeezes and tweaks her nipples. Below her Rick groans at the erotic view of Kate pleasuring both of them.

His hips grind up against hot core when Kate finally places him at her entrance. Before she has time to think he grinds his hips up against her, and sheathes his generous length deep inside of her. Her body adjusts tightly around him, heightening his pleasure.

"God, you're so damn wet." He hisses between his teeth. "So beautiful."

She throws her head back as she starts to ride him with abandonment. He meets her stroke for stroke as the heat between them builds wildly. The sound of their lovemaking fills the room, with whimpers, moans and the slapping of skin against skin.

"Kate…Kate," Rick changes their position heightening their arousal. He latches onto a nipple as he finds and strokes her clit. Her walls clench tightly around him milking his orgasm from his body, and both of them shatter together.

Kate lays spooned against Rick's body, his chest warm against her back. She listens to his breath as it runs over her neck, and feels his hands wrap tightly around her body. She closes her eyes and thinks of the day they have had. How close they came to never doing this. To never knowing exactly how the other felt. If she has learned anything it is that sometimes you have to risk it all to get what you want. She wasn't going to let go now, or ever. He was her one and done, and this was only the beginning.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. If you are new to my stories and enjoyed this, then check out my other stories by going to my profile page. Did you guys love "Cops and Robbers" like I did? I need more! Please let me know what you think by leaving me a review below. See the pretty blue link? I know you want to click on it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers,

I am extremely happy to announce that this story has been nominated in the Castle Fanfiction Awards. I am in awe and am so thrilled to have just been nominated. There are so very many excellent writers nominated that I look up to, that just being there is awesome. If you liked this story or my other one nominated "Wanting to Feel" please vote for it. Please vote here /?p=605

Under Episode Based you will find Cops and Robbers: the Rest of the story. At the bottom under Character Fics you will find "Waiting to Feel" you have to press the continue button 5 times until you get to the "Other Character" category and click the top button.

Thank you for reading my fanfictions. I will be writing again soon after things settle down here in the real world.

Thank you again!

glo


End file.
